


Unforeseen

by janusrome



Series: Surmises [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Erik, Kinky Charles Is Kinky, LITERALLY, M/M, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recruiting Trip
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik招募Angel時的一個意料之外小片段。（涉及刪減片段的劇情）<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gataro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gataro/gifts).



> 棄置已久的構想，直到有天因為嚴重感冒前兆神智有點不清，在推特寫了「One of my long-term fantasy — Erik in drag, Charles in a wheelchair, reverse cowgirl/boy, mind-reading and kinky shit…」意外和推友聊起了cross-dressing!Erik（以及Charles讓人不敢恭維的衣著品味），然後我決定挖出這個始終未完成的設定。

「一份不用脫衣服的工作，妳覺得如何？」

那個擁有蜻蜓翅膀的女孩心動了。她眼裡原有的半信半疑逐漸消退。她點了一下頭，說：「聽起來不錯。」

Erik坐在一旁啜飲著杯中的香檳，一面看著Charles和那個女孩談論「工作」的內容——老實說，非常空泛而且 _完全沒有_ 任何建設性，但那個女孩聽得很認真。

在他們出發之前以及旅途之中，Charles和Erik實際上並沒有討論過，見到變種人同類的時候到底該說些什麼。儘管他們達成了隨機應變、見機行事的共識，但Erik覺得Charles和他一樣，都不確定他們到底該怎麼做，畢竟他們碰上的變種人屈指可數——更甚者，在遇見Charles之前，Erik甚至不知道還有其他跟他 _一樣_ 的人，也從沒聽過「變種人」這個理論。

「你有什麼要補充的嗎，Erik？」Charles問。

Erik收回飄遠的思緒，對Charles搖頭。

他猜想，由Charles主導對話或許比較有利，畢竟他是心電感應者，他知道對方在想什麼，也知道對方想要聽到的是什麼。Erik不確定那是否為Charles說起話總有一種莫名說服力的原因。

Angel的視線從Charles的身上移向Erik，她的臉上依然掛著令Erik不解的古怪微笑。打從剛才Charles不知道做了什麼之後，她就一直用那種詭異的笑容看著Erik。針對那件事，Erik詢問過Charles，但他只是打哈哈，並且給了Erik一個不算是回答的回答。

「我們什麼時候走？」Angel問。

「妳什麼時候可以走？」Charles反問。

「現在就可以。」她說：「我這就去跟老闆說我不幹了。」

Charles笑了。Erik也忍不住微笑。看來她是個率性的女孩。在談妥他們隔天一早開車前往Angel的住處接她一起上路之後，Angel便踏著輕快的步伐逕自離開私人包廂。

Erik正想著他們也差不多該離開的時候，Charles卻對他說：「嘿，不急，我們還有時間。不妨把香檳喝完？」

Erik猶豫了一下，然後點頭同意。

他很少，不，他幾乎沒有碰過這樣的喝酒場合。有些時候，他會在炎炎烈日之下走進酒吧暢飲一杯冰涼的啤酒；有些時候，他會在完成任務之後走進酒吧一口飲下燒得喉嚨微微刺痛的烈酒。然而，他從來都沒有和另一個人為了純粹娛樂的目的一起輕鬆愉快地喝酒。

他又啜飲了一口冰涼的飲料。微酸、微甜、細碎的氣泡——然後他發現Charles笑吟吟盯著他。

Erik略皺眉，問：「What？」

Charles搖頭，但他臉上的笑意更深。Erik有點詫異地看著Charles邊笑邊把額頭靠上他的肩膀。

Charles經常這麼做，不斷和別人肢體接觸、和別人調情。雖然認識的時間不算長，但根據Erik觀察的結果，他判斷Charles沒有惡意，他就只是享受向別人示好、調情與玩樂的過程罷了。

這種放縱自己享樂的人應該會惹他不悅，但Charles卻讓他覺得……有趣。他看過Charles皺眉思索的模樣，也看過他眉開眼笑的模樣，不過直到現在他還不是很瞭解Charles到底是什麼樣的人。他表面上是一位談笑風生的親切學者，但同時他也擅長不著痕跡操弄他人。那個教授是有點煩人沒錯，可是當他以堅定口吻（和欲擒故縱的手腕）說服Erik留下的時候，Erik動搖了。

Charles貼著Erik的肩膀輕輕搖晃，並且發出一連串無意義的低沉哼聲。一種暖洋洋又懶洋洋的愉悅感洋溢在空氣裡。Erik開始懷疑Charles可能喝多了，除了自制力降低之外，他對於自己的能力掌控也變得鬆動，以致於他開始 _廣播_ 自己的情緒。

「Charles？」

Charles挪動些許，開始用他的臉頰隔著西裝外套 _磨蹭_ Erik的肩膀和頸窩。

這個暗示非常明顯。

Erik知道那個心電感應者或多或少對他有好感。他不排斥這種事。除了Charles看起來……還算賞心悅目之外，他無法否認自己受到對方的吸引。只不過，他不希望事情變得太過複雜。那個傢伙不懂什麼叫作專業素養，他們應該是一起共事的關係才對。Charles會用既認真又嚴肅的態度對Erik說話，但他同時也會用不怎麼高明的調情方式對Erik說話。

Charles無聲地把空酒杯遞到Erik的面前。Erik轉過頭，發現他若要伸手拿酒瓶，大概會讓Charles從他的肩膀上滑下來。因此，Erik向稍早那樣，使用他的能力把金屬冰桶吸了過來。

Charles輕聲笑了，他的笑聲感染了Erik，讓他不禁嘴角上揚。Erik替Charles把酒杯斟滿，接著也為自己倒了一杯，然後兩人手中的酒杯輕碰了一下，發出清脆的聲音。他們各自啜飲杯中物，沒有交談，除了碰在一起的肩膀之外也沒有其它的肢體接觸，但Erik可以察覺到某種欲望正在兩人之間悄悄醞釀。

當酒瓶清空時，Erik感到微醺的些許暈眩。他把酒杯放回到床邊的矮几上。他覺得有點熱，便抬起手略鬆開自己的領帶，卻發現Charles有點朦朧但極為熱切的目光一直跟著他的手部動作。Erik直視著Charles，他沒有注意到自己把領帶扯得比他預想的還要鬆，而Charles的笑容越來越燦爛。

他忍不住吞嚥。

「香檳喝完了，我們也該走了。」Erik擠出這句。

Charles笑了兩聲，伸長手臂橫過Erik身前，狀似想要把手上的空酒杯放到Erik那側、擺著冰桶和空酒瓶以及另一只酒杯的矮几上——他幾乎整個人貼上Erik才能搆到那裡。當酒杯不怎麼平穩地放上矮几的平面時，Charles已經老實不客氣地半跨坐在Erik的身上，還把鼻子貼在他的頸側。

如果這不是Erik希望的發展，他大可以一把推開Charles，但是他……他猜想Charles _已經知道_ 他不會拒絕。

正當Erik想著這裡不是一個合適的地點的時候，那個心電感應者把手指放上他自己的太陽穴。片刻之後，他輕聲說：「放心，他們暫時不會想要過來這裡。」說完，Charles稍微偏過頭，嘴唇貼上Erik的脖子，接著用牙齒輕扯著他的衣領。

他不會沒注意到自己身體的反應，也不會把抵著他大腿的硬物錯認為是別的東西。

Erik睜開眼，看到外面依舊是尋歡作樂的客人，以及年輕的女孩們站在桌上和舞台上扭腰擺臀——而他們就在 _這裡_ ，隔著透明的玻璃在私人包廂裡面親熱。這讓Erik有點不自在，但也帶給他一種刺激的興奮感。Erik伸出手，藉由金屬鉤環把紅色的布簾拉上，讓他們享有一點「隱私」。

Charles抬起頭，將他的嘴唇印上Erik的嘴唇。

他原以為，根據Charles的個性——毫不客氣踩進別人的私人空間，習慣指使別人照著他的意思行事——這應該會是一種帶著強求的意味、或甚至有點忝不知恥的親吻。然而，相反的，Charles溫暖的嘴唇非常輕柔、緩慢、愉悅的刺激但不具有侵略性。兩人微張的雙唇輕碰了幾次，舌尖短暫相遇又分開。雖然力道隨著觸碰的次數逐漸增強，但Erik依然覺得這比較像是嬉戲般的友善試探——然而，等到他回過神來的時候，他發現Charles正在解他的皮帶。

Erik睜開眼，看到自己西裝背心的釦子已在不知不覺之中被解開。他眨了眨眼，有點納悶Charles到底解過多少人的釦子才練就神不知鬼不覺解釦子的動作。

_欸，Erik，其實訣竅很簡單，關鍵就在於讓人分心。所謂的魔術——或說幻術——的基本原理就是這樣。由於人類的大腦無法同時處理太多的訊息，你需要做的只是讓對方的注意力被別的事物佔據，就可以在對方沒有察覺到的情況之下做到某些事。說穿了，扒手運用的也是這種技巧啊……_

Charles的聲音響起。

那個多嘴的心電感應者一貫的長篇大論，既是認真也是輕浮的語氣——沒錯，當Erik的注意力被Charles的聲音轉移的時候，他幾乎沒有感覺到金屬材質的拉鍊被緩緩拉開。

_Just lie back, darling._

Erik看著Charles往後退開一些，拉開距離。他用那雙明亮的藍眼一直盯著Erik，同時貼著Erik的身體往下，再往下，直到Charles把嘴唇貼到他的雙腿間。

觸碰、太過明顯的暗示、以及預期到接下來發生的事，Erik忍不住興奮顫抖。

他略微抬起臀部，好讓Charles稍微褪下他的西裝長褲，然後那個心電感應者用臉頰和嘴唇隔著一層布料摩擦著Erik。

等到Erik快要受不了Charles好整以暇的動作時，Charles終於伸手把他的底褲拉到大腿——幾乎在同一時間，他的嘴覆了上去。不疾不徐的舔舐從根部往上，然後他被含入濕熱的嘴裡，吸吮的同時舌頭也不斷尋找讓Erik忍不住呻吟的地帶。

他得努力抗拒往上深入Charles口中的本能動作。

Charles一隻手扶著他緩緩套弄，另外一隻手壓著Erik的髖部、壓制他不自覺往上的動作。

當Erik覺得自己快要到達頂點的時候，那張溫熱的嘴巴突然移開。

Erik睜開眼，看到那個心電感應者跪坐起身，看似沒有繼續的打算。他有點不滿地皺眉瞪著Charles，但Charles只是對他咧嘴一笑。

「你想知道先前我做了什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」他的理解能力似乎歸零。

「稍早，在你移動冰桶之後，我對Angel投射了影像。」Charles解釋，他的聲音有些不穩，「你想知道我投射了什麼影像，讓她笑成那樣嗎？」他問，同時伸手揉著Erik，讓他依舊維持在極度亢奮的狀態，但快感卻不足以把他推上去。

Erik能做的只有點頭。

Charles笑了，微瞇起眼看著Erik，一隻手繼續搓揉著他，而另一隻手伸到自己的腰間解開皮帶，胡亂地把褲子褪到膝上。Charles調整自己的位置，然後趴到Erik的身上——在他們的下半身相觸的瞬間，一個畫面填滿了Erik的視覺。

他非常後悔看到那個畫面。

Erik看到 **自己** 半躺在那張紅色的床上，身上穿著如同俱樂部裡脫衣舞孃的水藍色亮片小洋裝。Charles的手指沿著他的鎖骨來到肩膀，勾住洋裝的肩帶輕輕扯著。

 _你讓Angel看到這個畫面？_ Erik有些氣急敗壞地問，他覺得自己好像稍微清醒了一點。

然而，Charles沒有回答，他只是緩緩搖動臀部，讓摩擦帶來的快感令Erik再度分心。他的嘴唇再度被攫住，這一次的吻帶有先前缺乏的狂熱和佔有，也多了先前沒有的味道，Erik自己的味道。

他 _看到_ Charles緩慢把洋裝的裙襬撩起到他的腰間，而他勃起的陰莖貼著下腹流出透明的液體。黑色的網襪緊貼著他的大腿如同第二層皮膚，再往下，是及膝的黑色長靴。

Erik用力眨了眨眼，他發現自己看到的畫面不再是 _透過Charles的眼睛看到的Erik_ ，而是Erik透過自己的雙眼見到的影像。所有的景象和他之前所見的無異，脫衣舞俱樂部的私人包廂，Charles跪坐在他的雙腿間、上半身依舊是整齊的西裝外套和襯衫但下半身的長褲已經解開——唯一改變的，只有Erik的身上穿著細肩帶水藍色亮片洋裝、黑色網襪、以及長靴。

該死的心電感應者。

Charles略揚起眉，不懷好意的笑容令Erik有點不悅。他看著Charles用手指把玩著貼在他的大腿根部的吊襪帶。他知道這只是幻覺，但這幻覺太過真實。

Charles迷茫地望著Erik，他眼裡沒有嘻笑戲謔，只有溫柔的著迷。Erik回望著他，先前的怨怒不知不覺逐漸消逝。Charles低下頭，親吻他的膝蓋，撫摸著他的大腿內側，然後緩緩把他的腿抬到他的肩膀上，接著整個人壓了上來。

Erik知道這不是真的，但是他可以感覺到Charles不知怎的進入了他的身體——若只有這樣也罷，但Erik又開始看到Charles投射過來的畫面：金紅色的頭髮散落在紅色的枕頭上，眉頭微皺，睫毛上似乎沾著一點點溢出的淚水，他的臉色潮紅，甚至連脖子都有點紅。

Erik聽到自己發出細碎的低沉呻吟，而他 _看到_ Charles的視線落在他微張的嘴唇上。

在這種地方被穿上這種服裝，實在有些令人難為情——然而，最令他感到難為情的，就是他能夠「看到」Charles深深埋在他體內的畫面。

就算閉上眼睛還是能看到那個心電感應者投射過來的畫面。該死。

_You’ve. Never. Looked. More. Beautiful. Darling._

那個該死的心電感應者又說了這句令他費解的話。彷彿強調他所說的，每當Erik的腦袋裡響起一個字，他的身體就承受一次重重的撞擊。

Erik無法再區分什麼是現實而什麼又是投射過來的幻覺，他的感官完全被虛實難辨的感覺淹沒。Erik伸手抓住垂在他胸口的領帶，把Charles扯下來，他讓自己的雙腿從對方的肩膀滑到腰間然後勾住，他抬起臉吻上Charles的嘴唇。兩人的唇舌纏繞在一起的時候，他同時感覺到來自於兩人身體之間以及在他身體裡面的摩擦帶來的快感，以及來自 _Charles_ 散發出來的歡愉。在Charles緊緊吻住他的嘴唇並且在他的嘴裡發出了長嘆般的呻吟時，Erik在混合著兩人感知的快感之中達到猛烈的高潮。

在Erik的神智逐漸恢復清醒時，他隱約感覺到Charles從他的身上移開。

Erik睜開眼，看到自己的衣著回復到深色的三件式西裝。只不過，原本整齊的衣服現在變得慘不忍睹。他抬起眼，看到正拿出手巾幫他擦拭腹部的Charles，身上的西裝也是同樣的慘況。

想到他得穿著皺巴巴的西裝走回到街上，Erik忍不住說道：「我就說這個地點不太合適。」

Charles微怔，然後笑了起來。他面露詫色看著Erik，彷彿Erik讓他感到驚訝。他搖了搖頭，說：「真沒想到我們在事後說的第一句話竟然是抱怨地點不合適。」然而，Charles的語氣裡面沒有任何一絲的抱怨，只有滿滿的愉悅。

他們盡最大的努力把衣服穿戴整齊，之後才一起走出私人包廂。Charles神色自若地走在Erik的身旁，彷彿剛才什麼事也沒發生，而店裡其他的客人注意力都在年輕女孩的身上，沒有人多看他們兩眼。直到他們走出俱樂部，夜色和微涼的夜風才讓Erik終於有種回到現實的感覺。

在他們走向停車處的途中，Erik忍不住問道：「所以，你到底對Angel投射了什麼畫面？」

Charles回過頭，對Erik微微一笑，他明亮的雙眼在昏暗的路燈下閃耀著Erik不曾見過的神采。「其實沒什麼。」說著，Charles伸手摟了一下Erik的腰，「Just showed her how beautiful you are.」

 

 


End file.
